lgbtwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Преследование ЛГБТ в нацистской Германии и холокост
Период до прихода нацистов к власти в 1919 году в Берлине был основано учреждение под названием «Институт сексуальных наук» доктором Магнусом Хиршфельдом(1868—1935). Учреждение способствовует продвижению исследований и проведению дискуссий по семейным проблемам, болезням, передаваемым половым путем, проводит законы, касающиеся сексуальных преступлений, абортов и гомосексуализма. Автор многих работ, Хиршфельд, который сам был гомосексуалом, проводил на протяжении трех десятилетий реформирование законов, предусматривающих уголовное преследование за гомосексуализм. Результатом этой деятельности стало более либеральное отношение власти и общества к лицам с гомосексуальной ориентацией.http://www.ushmm.org/education/resource/hms/homosx.php До прихода к власти Гитлера, Берлин был одним из самых посещаемых гомосексуалами и лесбиянками больших городов. В городе было множество специализированных баров и ночных клубов. Нацистский период Нацисты в своем уголовном праве не рассматривали женщин с гомосексуальной ориентацией (лесбиянок). Поэтому массовому и систематическому преследованию подвергались только мужчины-гомосексуалы. Выявить какие-либо данные по поводу других категорий людей, относящихся уже в настоящем времени к сексуальным меньшинствам трудно, а оценить количественно не представляется возможным, также как и определить число мужчин-гомосексуалов, уничтоженных нацистским режимом.http://www.ushmm.org/education/resource/hms/homosx.php Нацисты рассматривали гомосексуализм как болезнь, или как преступный порок. В связи с тем, что у гомосексуалов не рождалось детей, созданное нацистами Центральное управление Рейха по борьбе с гомосексуализмом и абортами рассматривало эти вопросы вместе. Желание нацистского режима увязать гомосексуальность и аборты вместе являлось отражением ведения политики повышения рождаемости своего «арийского» населения. 1 сентября 1935 года, более жесткий, исправленный вариант параграфа 175 Уголовного Кодекса, изначально сформулированного в 1871 году, вступил в силу. Раньше он гласил, что за «противоестественное прелюбодеяние между лицами мужского пола или человека с животным наказывается тюремным заключением с возможным лишением гражданских прав». Теперь он охватывал широкий спектр «непристойных домогательств» и «непристойное» поведении мужчин. В частности, закон был дополнен отягчающими обстоятельствами, к которым относились принуждение к гомосексуальному половому акту под угрозой лишения жизни или нанесения увечий (как в качестве активного, так и пассивного партнёра), принуждение к гомосексуальному половому акту лица, находящегося в служебной зависимости от гомосексуала, половой акт гомосексуала с несовершеннолетним (лицом, не достигшим 21 года), гомосексуальная проституция. Он также предусматривал наказание за зоофилию и педофилию. Поправки в законе приводящие к расширению границ применения закона были выдвинуты ещё в 1925 году, до прихода нацистов к власти. Однако из-за сопротивления коммунистов, социал-демократов и леволиберальных политиков принятие закона было заблокировано в 1929 году. По данным исследователей из Американского мемориального музея холокоста, в концлагерях содержалось от 5 до 15 тыс. осуждённых за гомосексуальную активность. Rose, Rick. «Museum of Pain». The Advocate, October 19, 1993. В одном только Дюссельдорфе были арестованы за «гомосексуальные действия» 400 человек. В 1937—1938 годах шли репресси в отношении гомосексуалов и лесбиянок в разных уголках страны, проводились облавы в барах, кафе и других местах встреч. По новому немецкому закону тюремным заключением стали наказуемы не только взаимный онанизм, но даже и попытки заигрывания — прикосновения или взгляды. Подавляющее большинство жертв были гомосексуалами мужского пола; Лесбиянки не подвергались систематическим преследованиям, хотя лесбийские бары были закрыты, а некоторые женщины, как полагают, были арестованы. В параграфе 175 не упоминается женский гомосексуализм. Лесбиянство — по мнению многих нацистских чиновников является чуждым характеру арийской женщины. В некоторых случаях полиция арестовала лесбиянок как «асоциальных» или «проституток», в категорию асоциальных входили также бродяги, убийцы, и воры. Лица данной категории имели соотвтествующую отметку на одежде заключенного концлагеря (черный треугольник). Одна женщина, Хенни Шерманн, была арестована в 1940 году во Франкфурте-на-Майне и была помечена как «распущенная лесбиянка»; но она была также «еврейка без гражданства», что было достаточным основанием для депортации. Среди еврейских заключённых в концентрационном лагере Равенсбрюк, она была отобрана для уничтожения в психиатрической клинике Бернбурга в так называемом центре «эвтаназии», в 1942 году. http://www.ushmm.org/education/resource/hms/homosx.php Нацистская Германия не пыталась убивать всех гомосексуалов. Тем не менее, нацисты активно преследовали и терроризировали гомосексуалов, заставляли их соответствовать сексуальным и общественным нормам. Это привело к тысячам погибших, у гораздо большего числа людей жизнь была разбита.http://www.ushmm.org/museum/exhibit/online/hsx/ Гомосексуалы — узники концентрационных лагерей thumb|Розовый треугольник — знак для опознавания геев в фашистских концлагерях thumb|Ервин Шмитцек, узник-гей. Погиб в [[Аушвице (1942)]] После принятия нового закона было арестовано более чем 10 000 человек (мужчин-гомосексуалов, мужчин занимающихся проституцией, лиц, занимавшимся сексом с животными) как недостойных представителей «арийской нации». Приблизительно 5 000 отправлены в тюрьмы, концентрационные и трудовые лагеря, где должны были быть «вылечены» и «исправится» с помощью тяжелого физического труда. С 1940 года по приказу Гиммлера мужчины-гомосексуалы с рецидивом по 175 параграфу ссылались после вынесения им приговора в концентрационные лагеря на сроки до 10 лет. Такая же участь ждала и тех, кто отбыл тюремное заключение. После 1941 года, гомосексуалов, отбывших срок в тюрьме, уже не освобождали, а посылали автоматически в концлагеря. Некоторые подлежали кастрации и другим медицинским экспериментам. До сих пор неизвестно количество гомосексуалов, посланых на принудительное лечение в психиатрические клиники. Некоторые из тех, кто преследовался за свою сексуальную ориентацию, даже не идентифицировали себя как гомосексуалы, а лишь «были похожи» на гомосексуалов или вызывали подозрения в гомосексуальности у властей либо у осведомителей. Отношение к гомосексуалам в концентрационных лагерях было таким же жестоким, как и к евреям и коммунистам. Это являлось отражением гомофобных настроений в фашистской Германии. Заключенные концлагерей относились к гомосексуалам как к отвергнутым обществом. В лагерях гомосексуалы носили розовый треугольник на одежде, жили в отдельных бараках, где должны были спать, держа руки поверх одеяла, и подвергались изощренным пыткам за малейшие провинности. Многие из них умирали после зверских побоев и истязаний эсэсовцев. Врачи в концентрационных лагерях проводили медицинские эксперименты над гомосексуалами для того, чтобы выяснить причины гомосексуальности, рассматривалась возможность гормональных нарушений у гомосексуалов. Одним из врачей, проводивших эксперименты над заключенными был датский врач-эсэсовиц Карл Вернет (Carl Vaernet) (фотография). Он проводил медицинские эксперименты над заключенными-гомосексуалами в концентрационном лагере Бухенвальд в 1944 году. Он имплантировал капсулу для выделения в организм мужского гормона тестостерона для преобразования гомосексуала в человека с гетеросексуальной ориентацией.http://www.ushmm.org/education/resource/hms/homosx.php За все время в Бухенвальде содержалось 650 гомосексуалов из общего числа в 238 380 человек.http://www.gaynews.ru/news/article.php?ID=2517 То есть меньше 1%. В 1942 году СС разрешила начальникам лагерей кастрировать гомосексуалов, для сохранения «арийского» генофонда. Эту унизительную операцию провели, например, над председателем Кассельского союза борьбы за гражданские права Эрнстом Нобисом. Так же поступили с монархистом Фридрихом-Паулем фон Гроссхаймом. В одном из интервью он так прокомментировал зверства фашистов: «Мои гомосексуальные чувства ничуть не изменились после этой бессмысленной операции». Сколько гомосексуалов погибло в концентрационных лагерях, вероятно, никогда не будет известно. Исторические исследования на сегодняшний день, являются очень ограниченными. Согласно исследованию известного немецкого социолога Юргена Лаутманна (Burkhard Jellonnek (Hrsg.); Rüdiger Lautmann (Hrsg.): Nationalsozialistischer Terror gegen Homosexuelle : Verdrängt und ungesühnt), не все гомосексуалы подвергались уничтожению из тех, что попали в концентрационные лагеря, хотя доля выживших по сравнению с другими группами узников была меньше. Редигер Лаутманн, считает, что уровень смертности осужденных по 175-му параграфу в лагерях, возможно, доходила до шестидесяти процентов.http://www.ushmm.org/education/resource/hms/homosx.php Для сравнения: 41 % политических заключенных и 35 % свидетелей Иеговы погибли в концлагерях. После окончания войны большинство гомосексуалов — жертв нацизма не были реабилитированы и тем более не получили компенсаций. Более того 10 мая 1957 г. Федеральный Конституционный Суд признаёт § 175 в формулировке 1935 года законно вступившим в силу. Этот параграф «не несёт оттенка национал-социализмом введённого права в особой мере» и, соответственно, «и в свободно-демократическом государстве нет повода для его отмены». Судьи Конституционного Суда выносят решение: «Сексуальные действия между однополыми партнёрами однозначно противоречат закону нравов».http://www.lsvd.de/gedenk-ort/russ-chronik.htm Многие подобные случаи описаны в книге Андреаса Претцеля и Габриэля Росбаха "В ожидании сурового наказания. Преследование гомосексуалов в Берлине 1933—1945 гг. " (Andreas Pretzel; Gabriele Roßbach; Kulturring in Berlin e. V. (Hrsg.): «Wegen der zu erwartenden hohen Strafe» : Homosexuellenverfolgung in Berlin 1933—1945. Berlin 2000). Параграф 175 был отменен лишь после объединения Германии, которое произошло в 1990 году. За 1945—1969 годы под следствием находилось около 10 тысяч человек и около 5 тысяч было осуждено по этому закону. thumb|Два друга-гомосексуала, подвергшихся преследованию в нацистской Германии Свидетельства очевидцев Эли Визель пишет, что в концлагере существовал «трафик» детей для гомосексуалов Wiesel, Elie. Night. New York, Avon Books, 1969. Штейнер рассказывает о Марке Биеласе, администраторе Треблинки, который удовлетворял свои гомосексуальные инстинкты: Биелас содержал «гарем» из еврейских мальчиков, которые находились в отдельном баракеSteiner, Jean-Francois. Treblinka. New York, Simon and Schuster, 1979. Пьер Зеель (Pierre Seel), один из очевидцев преследования гомосексуалов нацистами, описывает множество издевательств, которым подвергались гомосексуалы в те времена. Пьер Зеель жил в Мюльхаузене и не скрывал своей гомосексуальной ориентации. После того как нацисты пришли к власти, он и еще некоторые гомосексуалы были обязаны явиться в полицейский участок. Там их избивали, а тем кто сопротивлялся, вырывали ногти или засовывали сломанную линейку в анус, пока у тех не открывалось кровотечение. После ареста его отвезли в концентрационный лагерь недалеко от Ширмек. Там он стал свидетелем расправы над его любимым человеком. На 18-летнего друга Зееля спустили голодных собак, которые его заживо разорвали (Pierre Seel; Jean Le Bitoux; Miriam Magall (Ubers.): Ich, Pierre Seel, deportiert und vergessen). Австриец Х. Хегер описывает, например, избиение на так называемом «коне» в лагере Флоссенбург. Нацисты применяли телесные наказания для всего контингента концалгерей, практиковали показательную порку и над евреями с коммунистами и над «асоциальными» элементами. В этом примере характерной особенностью является только место, к которому прикладывался кнут. Вот подробное описание: «конь» этот «представлял собой деревяннную конструкцию наподобие скамейки, к которой заключенного привязывали таким образом, чтобы его голова и торс свисали вертикально вниз, ягодицы кверху, а ноги вниз с другой стороны. Ноги подтягивали вперед и закрепляли…». Одним из провинившихся был чешский заключенный-гомосексуал. «После звонка к ужину его привязали к „коню“, сооруженному у нашего блока, и мы, гомосексуалы, были построены рядами, чтобы наблюдать за исполнением наказания…». Когда чешского гомосексуала привязали к орудию пыток, эсэсовский сержант, который был хорошо известен как «мастер порки», появился с кнутом для лошадей. Чеха должны были отхлестать по голым ягодицам. При каждом ударе провинившийся должен был считать количество ударов, если же он сбивался в счете из-за боли или считал недостаточно громко, то удар не засчитывался. Неполный список известных людей, уничтоженных нацистами Среди гомосексуалов, замученных в концлагерях нацистской Германии числится младший брат писателя Владимира Набокова, Сергей Набоков. Семья Набоковых привлекла внимание нацистов из-за Набокова-старшего, юриста, выступающего против дискриминации гомосексуалов. Бывший узник концлагеря Маутхаузен Эжен Цукерман протестует против причисления гомосексуалов к жертвам нацистов. По его словам, первые несколько тысяч гомосексуалов, заключённых в концлагеря, сами были членами нацистских формирований, в частности, штурмовых отрядов Эрнста Рёма Sturm Abteilung и Nazi Storm TroopersNew York Post, February 16, 1997. Послевоенный период и настоящее время Часть гомосексуалов после прихода союзников была вновь помещена в места лишения свободы, так как закон о наказании за гомосексуализм продолжал действовать. В ГДР вернулись к донацистской версии в 1950 году, в 1968 году осталось только наказание за гомосексуальный половой акт с лицами до 18 лет, в 1988 году закон был отменён. В ФРГ закон сохранялся в нацистской редакции до 1969 года (и даже был подтверждён Конституционным судом ФРГ), окончательно отменён в 1994 году после объединения. За 1945—1969 годы находилось под следствием около 100 тысяч человек и около 50 тысяч было осуждено по этому закону (т.е. порядок цифр сопоставим с нацистскими временами). Мемориалы и памятники в честь погибших представителей секс-меньшинств После войны во многих городах и странах были воздвигнуты памятники гомосексуалам — жертвам нацистского режима. Такие памятники расположены во Франкфурте-на-Майне, Амстердаме и Сан-Франциско. В 2002 году бундестаг официально извинился перед жертвами за преступления нацистов. В 2007 году в берлинском районе Тиргартен напротив памятника жертвам Холокоста будет создан памятник «гомосексуалам, жертвам национал-социализма». Литература *Burleigh, Michael, and Wolfgang Wippermann. The Racial State Germany 1933-1945 (Cambridge, England, 1991). *Heger, Heinz. The Men with the Pink Triangle (Boston, 1994). *Gad Beck; Frank Heibert (Hrsg.): ''Und Gad ging zu David : Die Erinnerungen des Gad Beck. Berlin 1995. ISBN 3-42320-065-0 *Burkhard Jellonnek: Homosexuelle unter dem Hakenkreuz : Die Verfolgung von Homosexuellen im Dritten Reich. Paderborn 1990. ISBN 3-50677-482-4 *Joachim Müller; Andreas Sternweiler; Schwules Museum Berlin (Hrsg.): Homosexuelle Männer im KZ Sachsenhausen. Berlin 2000. ISBN 3-86149-097-8 *Andreas Pretzel; Gabriele Roßbach; Kulturring in Berlin e. V. (Hrsg.): "Wegen der zu erwartenden hohen Strafe" : Homosexuellenverfolgung in Berlin 1933 – 1945. Berlin 2000. ISBN 3-86149-095-1 *Pierre Seel; Jean Le Bitoux; Miriam Magall (Übers.): Ich, Pierre Seel, deportiert und vergessen. Köln 1996. ISBN 3932117204 *Burkhard Jellonnek (Hrsg.); Rüdiger Lautmann (Hrsg.): Nationalsozialistischer Terror gegen Homosexuelle : Verdrängt und ungesühnt. Paderborn 2002. ISBN 3-50674-204-3 *Andreas Sternweiler: Und alles wegen der Jungs : Pfadfinderführer und KZ-Häftling: Heinz Dörmer. Berlin 1994. ISBN 3-86149-030-7 Примечания См. также * Холокост * Преследование ЛГБТ Ссылки На русском языке: * В Берлине возведут Мемориал памяти гомосексуальных жертв нацизма * Регулирование положения сексуальных меньшинств в законодательстве и практике зарубежных стран: исторический экскурс, современные правовые подходы и формы дискриминации На немецком языке: * Gedenkort für die im Nationalsozialismus verfolgten Homosexuellen * Организация «Initiative Mahnmal Homosexuellenverfolgung e.V.» (Франкфурт на Майне, список всех памятников) * Мужчины с розовым треугольником. Преследование геев в концентрационном лагере Заксенхаузен На английском языке: * Nazi Persecution of Gays 1933—1945 — United States Holocaust Memorial Museum (англ.) * History Of The Gay Men & Lesbian Experience During World War 2 (англ.) * The Nazi Persecution Of Gays — Annotated Bibliography of Nonfiction Sources (англ.) * Article On Various Experiments Conducted On Gay Men In Concentration Camps (англ.) *Becker le marqué, Quasimodo *Nazi Persecution of Gays 1933-1945 - United States Holocaust Memorial Museum *Official Site Of German Government's Memorial For Gay Victims of the Holocaust in Berlin *Night of the Long Knives - Murder of Ernst Röhm *Boston Globe - Gay Holocaust Survivor Speaks *BBC News - Berlin to Mark Nazis' Gay Victims *The Independent - Survivors of a Forgotten Holocaust *History of the Gay & Lesbian Experience During World War II *The Nazi Persecution of Gays - Annotated Bibliography of Nonfiction Sources *Pierre Seel - An Account of a Gay Holocaust Survivor *Gays & the Holocaust *Article On Various Experiments Conducted On Gay Men In Concentration Camps * The «Homosexual Holocaust» — Another Gay Militant Myth? Категория:Нацистская Германия Категория:Холокост Категория:Преследование ЛГБТ Категория:История ЛГБТ